Decisions
by loboazul.vival
Summary: When you're the leader, you're use to making decisions for the team. But can you make decisions for yourself?
1. Prologe

Prologe

LEO'S POV

My brothers and I are chasing the Purple Dragons. Again. We have information that they are looking for an old friend of theres. A really valuable friend. We've been following there every move for a week now (with the help from April, Lea* and Rose*). We got information yesterday that their friend was going to go to the abandoned cookie factory on fifth, so we're waiting for him.

"Leo, get this," Donnie came up beside me. He was carrying his computer. We had captured a former Purple Dragon a few days ago. He had proven to be a very useful. We let him go, of course (after placing a tacking system on him),"The friend they are trying to find, he was apparently the head of the Purple Dragons during their most recent glory days-"

"You mean a year ago." Raph said from somewhere in the back. "And their 'glory days' only lasted a month. They went back to being losers when he left."

"Which is exactly why we need to find him before they do." I said without looking back. If the Purple Dragons had once again had this 'friend' of theirs, they would be unstoppable. But I guess that was because he hired better fighters and ditched the original guys. But they didn't stick around when he left. And without a sense of direction, the original went back to being the bottom of the food chain. Thats why they were trying to find Him again. Last time we almost died.

"But dude, how are we gonna find someone who we've never seen?" Mikey asked from behind.

It was a valid question. We've never actually seen him. From the time He became the leader of the Purple Dragons from the day he left, he never showed his face. He always had someone else do the work for him. We have only heard his voice. He had a deep voice, raspy and low. Sort of like a growl. He sounded so confident and in charge, it made me want to follow his orders as well. It was so hypnotic, his voice, that we would some times find our selves fighting against one another to his order. It was scary to even think about it.

"Come on losers…," that voice got me out of my trance. I looked down to see two Purple Dragons. They were hiding behind a bench. It looked as if they were waiting for something…..

"Here He comes," I whispered. We all took out our weapons and got ready to pounce. For a minute nothing happened, then we heard foot steps. I tensed up and started to remember everything I had studied about our opponent, which was nothing. This guy was impossible to trace. He left no clue or evidence he had ever even been there. Not even his followers could tell us where he went.

The foot steps got close. I was ready to pounce. The two Purple Dragons took out a knife and a pipe. Then we saw what looked like a teenage boy, about our age, maybe younger, in all black, walk by. I stood up. There had to be a mistake. This could not me the leader of the Purple Dragons. He was so skinny. He didn't seem to have any muscle. He wasn't menacing or even intimidating in any way. I was about to tell the guys to fall back….. But that was before the Purple Dragons jumped him.

"Come on!" We jumped into action. We took the fire escape as our way down. We landed exactly behind the fight, so we were undetected for a minute or so. Since I was in front, I could hear what they said. "Long time, no see Alex."

Thats when he turned around. Even when he turned around, we could only see half for his face. His eyes were hidden behind his hoody.

"So your name's 'Alex'?" Raph blurted out. That made the two Purple Dragons turn around. I swear, I will never get tired of seeing there startled faces when they see us. They went completely pale with fear. And then after a few seconds, it turned to pure rage (with just a hint of hesitation). The guy on the right was skinny and held a butcher's knife. The one the left was big and muscular and had a pipe in hand. The big one came at us while the wimpy on went for Alex.

Raph stepped in front of me and blocked the pipe. I side-stepped and jumped in the direction were I last saw Alex. What I saw stopped me in my tacks. Alex was dodging the wanna-be butcher's attacks with ease. But that wasn't what stopped me. It was what she said.

"Come on, you can do better then that!" When he swung at his torso.

"You call that an attack?" At a swing to the head.

If his plan was to get the poor guy angry, then it worked. The butcher was now swinging his knife wildly. Alex kept dogging with ease. "You know, for someone that carries around a butcher's knife, I would think you would know how to use it." He rolled behind him and kicked him in the back.

"You know, Leo," said Raph from behind, "he's almost as smug as you."

"But did you notice his voice?" Donnie walked beside me. "It's so…. high pitch."

"Dudes, weren't we supposed to, you know, catch him?" Mikey asked.

"What?" I wasn't listening to them. I had just witnessed Alex fight for the first time. And I must say, he's pretty good. If only he weren't the enemy, maybe he could teach me how to fight like that. He had left the guy unconscious on the pavement and was looking down at him, like how an animal looks at its prey before it eats it. As I looked at him, he snapped his head up to see me. He smirked. I wish I could see his eyes. Sansei says those are the gate ways to the soul. If I could look into them, maybe I could figure if there was good inside him or not.

As if reading my thought, he started to walk towards us. He carried himself with such confidence that it sent a shiver down my spin. I pulled out my blades. "You're coming with us."

"Oh? And why would I do that?" He was now standing a mere foot from us.

"Dude you don't have a choice," said Mikey.

"You can run, but we'll catch you" threatened Raph.

"Its either us, or the cops," said Donnie. He pointed towards the sound of police cars coming.

I looked down at his leg. His black pans were soaking with blood. He must of missed a swing and got cut on both legs. I hadn't even noticed it. "Come on, we can help you." I walked towards him. He didn't look at me, but nodded his head as a response. I put my blades away and put and arm under him. I motioned Mikey to come help me. Which I didn't really need. He was really light. We both ran toward a man cover, opened it and helped Alex down it. When we were down there, I got a full view of his leg. His pans leg was so soaked in blood, it was starting to drip. I started to worry if the blood had dripped a path to the man cover, so I went back up the latter to check.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you back in the lair." I said.

Raph nodded and led the guys to the lair. I climbed up the latter and wiped some droplets of blood leading towards the man cover.


	2. Chapter 1

ALEX'S POV

The turtle to my left smelled like pizza. Actually, they all did. The one that led us down the swage was more muscular then the rest. But he was also the shortest. Even that being, he was still a few inches taller then me. Behind me there was a turtle that was a head and a half taller then me. He was also the least muscular of them all. The leader of the turtles, the one in blue, had been in the middle. Not too buff and not too tall. I felt like I knew him. I guess that's because every time he and his team would find out our work, he would be the one that came at me. He's also the one that told every one what to do. By studying him, I know that he's smug and self confident on the outside. One the inside he was a scared little kid. That and a lunatic. But he kept that part of himself hidden. When I saw him again today, he seemed cautious, self conscious.

His other team mates were less complex to read. The one in red, who was currently leading us, was clearly a hot head. His body language reviled that he thought he was better then his other comrades. It also showed that he is easily angered. When we were out there, he was clearly enjoying himself in the fight. But as I studied him now, I could see him thinking one something else. Something happy.

The one holding me up, I could tell he was the life of the party. Just by looking at his face, I could tell that he also thinks that he if as a I studied him more, I could tell that he was also very innocent. Not new born innocent, but maybe ten year old innocent.

I couldn't quite read the tallest of the three. He seemed guarded. But I could tell that he was very smart. Probably the brains of the operation

I don't know how they knew where I was and that my old clients would follow me. They were ninja, I guess. It's their job to be informed. It doesn't make them less annoying. When I was working for the Purple Dragons, they were always a pain. They showed up unannounced, trashed the place, and messed up our operations. That is, until I took charge.

As soon as I did, the Purple Dragons became more feared then The Shredder. It's a wonder what a few new members and a sense of direction could do. I was so happy there. I had power. And I loved it. I finally got the respect I deserved.

But then I had to leave. And all because They found out I was a girl. It didn't freak them out that I was younger then them or the fact that I never, and I mean EVER took of my hoody. It was that they couldn't possible follow a girl.

And now I'm here. Underground. Being led into the lair of my arch nemeses. How did my life get so screwed?

I almost fell. I looked up and saw the entrance to their lair. It was amazing. It was like a full apartment. As they led me in, I couldn't help look around. There was a food to my right. A dojo to my left. As I was walking into what looked like a living room.

As soon as I hit the couch, two girls came running over. One had short black hair and green eyes. The other one was blonde and had clouded eyes. They both came running towards us. The turtle in red held out his arms and received the black haired girl. "Raph." She sighed out.

"Well hello to you too." Raph pulled back from the hug and… pecked the girl on the lips. "Lea, don't tell me you were worried about me?"

Lea just chuckled. Then she turned her head toward were the blond haired girl went. I followed her gaze just in time to see them pull back from a kiss.

"Now Mikey, what kind of manners are those?" Mikey turned his head a stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah Rose, thats not very lady like." Rose turned and blushed. "Sorry."

As all of this went on I had failed to notice that the tallest of the turtles had sat on the far side of the couch. At his feet he had a tool box that seemed filled with first aid things. He cleared his throat to get my attention. I turned and looked at him. It was the first good look I had gotten of him.

He had red-ish eyes. He was muscular. He had a look in his eye much like how a cat studies its surroundings. "Could you put you legs on the couch?"

I didn't know why, he took out the alcohol as I did like I was told. My leg wasn't that hurt. I probably just needed a band-aid. But when I looked at it, I realized that in was worse then I had thought. My black pants were soaked with blood, I'm surpassed I didn't feel it before. I don't even Know when I cut it. I don't think it was during the fight. Weird.

"So what's you name?" I asked. I was only breaking the ice. And I need something to take me off of what he's doing.

"Donatello. But my brothers call me Don, Donnie, Dork…"

"Don." I smiled at him. He seemed nice. Definitely smarter then his other brothers.

"Who's he?" Lea came over and knelt beside me. I turned my face and was stunned by her eyes. She had pricing green eyes. If looks could kill, I would be dead. She didn't look angry, but her eyes seemed to want to suck out my soul. I had to be careful with her.

"The guy we've been chasing for a week." A voice said from behind me.

"What took you so long Leo?" Asked Mikey.

I bent my head backwards to see no other then Leonardo. He had a determined look on his face. His blue eyes had a determined look that was scary. When he looked down at me, a shiver ran down my spin. I don't know what it is, but when I look up at him, its like he can see right through me. At that very moment I realized that the hood of my hoody had fallen.

LEO'S POV

Once I had scoped out the area, I started to head back to the lair. Just when I was about to jump down to the sewer, I hear foot steps coming. I quickly hid in the shadows until the foot steps faded. Only they didn't. They started to get closer. I stole a glance behind the dumpster I was hiding behind. It was a Purple Dragon. He must have come looking for his team mates. I was debating wether to take him out or not. But the decision was made for me. With a _shrik_, The dumpster was thrown to the side. I stood face to face with the guy that gave us the information.

"Oh what do you want?" I didn't mean to sound so annoyed but it was late and I wanted to interrogate Alex.

"I just thought I should warn you," he said in a hushed voice.

Curios, I went closer to him.

"Alex isn't who he says he is," he said matter of fact.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't have all the details, but he's keeping a secret. A plan of some sorts. And I know he was close with other criminals around the city-"

"Get to the point, will you?" I was getting annoyed.

"Well, if you put two and two together, I'll bet he's planing something big with the others."

I thought about it. It did seem likely. He is the former head of the Purple Dragons. I turned around to ask him how he new this, But he was gone.

All the way back to the lair, I kept thinking about what that gut said. Could it be possible that a criminal master mind was currently siting on the couch having a cup of tea with my brothers? Did I just put our entire family at risk?

Just as I was entering the lair, I saw everyone gathered around Alex. Suddenly I was angry. I don't really know why, but I was.

"Who is he?" Lea asked.

"The guy we've been chasing for a week." I answered. I didn't mean to sound as up as I did. I looked down at him. I could see a little bit more of his face. He had soft check bones. His nose was small and defined. This surprised me. This features were very feminine like. I wonder….I reached down and remover the hood covering his face.

She didn't seem to notice until it was too late.

I felt my eyes pop out. She was beautiful. She had ice blue eyes. Those eyes sent a shiver down my spine. They looked so deeply into mine. I felt as if I was being striped. I was so in trance with her eyes that I forgot we weren't alone.

"You're a girl?" gasped Raph.

All eyes turned to her.

But she kept staring at me.


	3. Chapter 2

ALEX'S POV

I could feel everyones eyes on me. But I couldn't look away from Leo. There's just something there… I don't know what it is. I get lost in those see blue eyes…

I was pulled out of my trance by the sting on my leg. I tore my eyes from Leo's and saw Don had already made my pants leg go up and was now cleaning the wound.

I couldn't believe it. My leg was swollen and red. It looked broken. I hope its not. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. Sure, I don't have any where to go, but I can't stay here either.

I felt someone staring at me from the left. I turned and saw that Raph, Lea, Mikey, and Rose were staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"You're a girl?" they gasped at the same time.

"Last time I checked." So much for keeping the secret. Now I really can't stay here. I tried move my leg.

A blinding pain shot up my leg. I began to see white spots. I tried again, and again a searing pain shot up my leg. I had a broken leg. Great.

"You can't leave," said Don.

I sighed. I didn't want to stay here. True, I didn't have a legitimate reason, but it felt right to leave. All my life, I've been on the move. When I leaved with my family, we had alway been on the move. Sure, we had been running so my dad wouldn't be put in jail, but it had become our way of life. When my dad was finally put in jail, I took on the responsibility to take care of my mom and three sisters. Me and my sisters were the quartet of crime in Rhode Island. We had been the most feared criminals in all of the state. Every low life criminal wanted to wok wit us. Every single bounty hunter wanted their reward for bring us to their employer, dead or alive. Every police in the state wanted us behind bars. It was an awesome life. We were happy. At least thats what I thought. This went on for a good four years. That is, until mom remarried a rich guy and my sisters followed. Alone, I decided to move to Manhattan. I met the Purple Dragons and the rest was history.

"I can cast it, but I have limited resources. Sorry." he got up and left to get the cast.

I sighed again. I'm gonna be stuck here a month…. maybe two if I'm lucky.

"How'd you break it?" Mikey sat were Don had just been and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ah… I probably broke it in the fight and didn't notice." I really didn't know how to respond to that. I still can't believe I didn't notice when I broke it. I can't explain how it happened. Your supposed to notice this things. The fact that I didn't worried me deeply.

"Would you guys mind bringing Alex over here?" Shouted Don from somewhere.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried bridal style by Leo. At first I was surprised. I haven't been carried in a while. But his arms were so… strong. I felt myself immediately melt into his arms. I felt protected. Like I could stay there forever. I could feel the radiating heat from his body. His sent was intoxicating. My heart was beating as if I had just run a mile. I looked at hi arms. They looked scared and beaten. I leaned my face agains his shoulder. His skin was softer then I would have imagined. I became hypnotized to his see-weed green skin. I looked at his neck. I wanted to run my tongue up and down it. I wanted to bit down on that visible pulse point. I began to ghost my fingers against his plastron but stopped before he could notice. But God, how I wanted to. I want to run my hand across his entire body. I want him to run his hand across my body. His hand. I was reminded that there was a hand holding up my legs. Suddenly I became very aware that my pants leg was rolled up and that his hand was touching my bear leg. I looked back at his pulse point. His heart was also beating fast. What's happening to me? Am I… getting aroused by Leo? The thought scared me. This is so new to me. From the look of it, its new to him too. He's shacking.

LEO'S POV

I don't know why, but as soon as Don asked if someone could bring Alex to his lab, I found myself practically pouncing to be that someone. I felt as if I had to be the one that held her. I felt possessive and selfish. She awoke an animal instinct in me that I never thought I had. Sure, I had seen Raph act like an animal. When he was fighting, when he was angry, when he made out with Lea on the couch. I had seen Mikey act like an animal when it came to food. But it was one of those things that I never thought would happen to me. But when I saw Alex's eyes, something woke up in me. Something…. Animal.

When I held her in my arms, it felt right. With the feeling of her pressed up against me, it made me want to push her to a wall and kiss every bit of her feeling of her bear legs in my hand was almost maddening. Now I'm really scared. I'm the leader, I'm not supposed to get… this feelings. I couldn't afford that. My brothers look up to me. What kind of example would I set if I acted like a lust filled turtle?

When we got to the lab, I set her down on a chair as carefully as I could. Then got as much distance from her as I could. I had to clear my head. I wasn't presentable. I could still smell her sweat from being in the same room with her. God, that scent was intoxicating! It was making me dizzy. I couldn't resist. I looked at her sitting on the chair.

I took her in. Everything. Don taken her sweatshirt of and was using it to rest her leg on another chair. Her red hair was long. So very long. Her black shirt underneath left nothing to the imagination. She had hour-glass curves. Her breasts weren't extremely big, but they were approximately the size of my hands. I started to imagine what they would feel like in my hands, in my mouth….

I ran out of the lab and shut the door behind me. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. What is wrong with me! I am Leonardo. I con handle anything and everything. But the moment this girl turns up, I become weak. Was this her plan? Did she plan to break me to destroy my team? Was that fight all planed out?

I needed to talk to someone about this. April. April can surly help me. I ran to the entrance of our lair. I guess I was so blind with my destination in mind that I didn't see Splinter. I ran into him with a _thud._

"My son, are you all right?" he helped me get up from the floor.

"No. Not really sensei."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you wish to talk?"

It wasn't a question. He led me to his room. I sat on one side of the tea table and he on the other. We just stared at each other for a while. I felt awkward. I really didn't feel comfortable talking to my mentor about my sexual desires. As if reading my mind, he sighed,

"Remember that I am also your father, Leonardo. You and your brothers can talk to me about anything."

I sighed and gave a soft smile. "You see, father, I am experimenting…. new feelings. Things I have never herd before."

Splinter kept staring at me, giving me permission to continue.

"It is something that I always knew existed, but have never experienced. I've seen my brothers have this behaviors. So I know what is wrong with me-"

"Leonardo," Splinter held up a hand for silence, "there is nothing wrong with you. What you are experiencing is normal."

"Then I don't understand," I was confused, I know that this is a normal part of life and that it was bond to happen eventually. So…

"If this is normal, then why does it feels so wrong?"

"Ah, a question asked by a true leader," he paused to breath. He seemed to be trying to decide how to say what he wanted to say.

"My son, you are the leader to you brothers. You set an example to them. It is your job to do what is right," he paused again. "The feelings that you are having are normal, yes, but they can lead you to the wrong path. They can… blind you from what is right."

"What are you saying?" I was starting to get nervous.

"I am saying that you must not give in to temptation. You must not loose sight of your role in this family, in this team. And by so, you will find satisfaction."

Well, I'm more confused then ever. But I can't really say that to my father. So instead I thanked him, bowed, and went to my room.

I've always thought that humans and us couldn't be together, that we were to different. If we were together we would make each other unhappy. That night I feel asleep very confused and had very… interesting dreams.

ALEX'S POV

During the casting of my leg, I kept coming in and out of sex fantasies involving me and Leo. We could be pushing me against a wall, bitting my neck and rubbing my sex. We could be on the couch, me licking every part of his body, taking his huge cock into my mouth. As Don rubbed lotion on my leg, I would imagine that it was Leo's hand working its way up my leg. Or other times he would be licking, bitting, or kissing his way up it. When my leg was being wrapped, I would imagine him dressing me, those sea blue eyes staring lustfully into mine.

When I couldn't move my leg at all, Don helped me up and walked me to a spare room they had.

"This was Rose's room. But since she moved in with Mikey….. well, its here."

I took a look around. There wasn't much to see anyway. Just a bed and a couple candles. I turned around and faced Don.

"Thanks."

"Sure." he was at the door when he turned and said, "If you need anything, Leo's right next door."

He shut the door.

I took a seat on the bed and went through all the events of tonight. I had a broken leg, I was staying with four mutant turtles and two human girls…. oh yeah and one of those turtles makes me want to throw myself at him.

I don't know what it is, but Leo just makes me feels like… I don't even know the guy. Maybe if I just got to know him… STOP IT! I can't stay here. I have plans. I want to go home. I can't get attached to anyone here. Not even if they are incredibly hot. Plus, I don't think that he could handle me. I hurt every thing I touch. Even my own mother said I was an illness …..

Down the hall, I could faintly hear someone singing….

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

The answer is no.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to come out, but I didn't know how to finish it. So as always, comment on how to story could be better, what I did wrong in you opinion, and, of course if you liked it!**

**Enjoy!**

LEO'S POV

She's been here for the past month. During that time, we all became attached to her.

Don went into her room everyday, to check her leg. Every now and then, when I would walk past her room, I herd Don's laugh. Something that in itself was a rarity. I would hear him sighing with contempt. And whenever he came out of the room, he had a big smile on his face. But also, sometimes, he had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he had been given a problem that he didn't know what to do with it. Whenever that happened, he would go straight to his lab. I once bumped into him on his way. As soon as he saw me, it was like he had had an epiphany , he turned around and went to the kitchen. Strange.

Lea and Rose also went into her room frequently. They had become good friends. From what Raph and Mikey said, it was as if they had known each other all their lives. For Lea and Rose, it was like a gateway to the outer world. The guys couldn't help but feel bad that they were stuck here. Lea couldn't go up because if she did, they would take her away to a shelter. Rose, on the other hand, could go up to the surface. She just chose to stay here with us.

As for me, I went to her room occasionally, being a good host. I would ask how she was and how she felt. There would be an awkward silence. Then we would talk about anything; the plumbing, T.V, food, etc. I felt at ease with her. Every time we were together, I felt like I could just be… Leo. Not the oldest of my brothers. Not the leader my father wanted me to be. Thinking about her now made me feel all warm inside. One time, we had all gathered for movie night. She had leaned into me while she fell asleep. I got an incredible feeling. I also felt trapped. But then I smelled her hair. It smelled like…. I can't even describe it. I just know it smelled amazing. There were also those times when our skin made contact. I get this amazing feeling, like I can do anything.

I cant stand it anymore. I have to see her. I got up and walked to her room. When I got to the door, I froze. What am I doing? I'm going to her room. I want to see her. To accidentally brush her thigh. To kiss her….. Taste her….. Take her. I sighed. If my father knew what I was thinking, he would murder me. My father. My sensei. My mentor. He taught me everything I know. From forms to weapons to how to act. He thought that me getting into a relationship would be a disaster for our family. I couldn't help but think he was right thought. If I got too distracted, I could end up making a huge mistake. I had my bothers, their girlfriends, and my fathers lives all on my shoulders. I couldn't afford a slip. Still, after knowing all this, giving my father credit to his logic, even talking myself into believing it, I felt angry, no, _frustrated_. Why couldn't I have something like what Raph and Mikey had? Why did I have to be the one that suffered? When do I get a life? Do I even have one?

Fuck.

I decided to go knock on the door anyway. I heard shuffling on the other side. I waited for what was the most agonizing 5 seconds of my life. Why this was, I don't know. Or rather, I don't want to accept it. I don't want to admit to myself that I like Alex. I don't want to feel like this. But when she opened the door, I melted inside.

Her hair was a birds nest. She was wearing her black hoody with a pair of short shorts. She looked like she just woke up from bed. Her eyes were still shut. Her leg was better, so she could stand without help. She still couldn't run, but at least she could walk. When she opened her eyes and saw me, her face noticeably lit up.

"Hey Leo."

"Hi."

She gestured me to go in. So I did. I sat in my usual spot; a chair that was put in. She sat on the bed. As I was sitting down, I decided that this time it wouldn't be awkward. There was no reason for it. Maybe I do have feelings for her, but that doesn't mean we cant be friends. And there was absolutely no way that she would return the feelings I have towards her. Right?

"So…. How's you leg?"

It took her a few minutes to answer. As I looked at her face, she had a look of being taken aback. "Fine. Fine."

"I notice that you can walk. That means that you'll be leaving us, right?" I didn't mean to sound as mean as I did. I didn't want her to feel like I was rushing her. But the truth is, I am. the faster she leaves, the faster thing will go back to normal. She seemed to take it that way thought.

"What? You scared of me?"

"Me? Scared of you? Ha, you wish."

"Mmm."

She looked into my eyes, and the world disappeared. I can see into her, and I know she can look into me. Every time her ice blue eyes looked into mine, it sent a shiver down my spine. My fingers were itching to touch her. My brain itched to know her. Every single one of her secrets.

"So, where will you go? I mean, when you leave?"

Her face fell. She looked down at the floor. I got up and sat next to her. I warped my arm around her in a protective way. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… I don't really have… a place to go….." She laid her head on my shoulder and started sobbing.

Alex's POV

I feel pathetic. Here I am, sobbing into Leo's shoulder. Defeated. But I couldn't help it. After a month of getting to know him, I felt safe with him. He made me laugh. Something I never thought I would do again. I don't know what it was, but I felt at home. More at home then I had ever felt at my own home. Don knew this. He knew I liked Leo. Don had become my best friend in the last month. He was smart and kind. Rose and Lea were the first girlfriend I had ever had. Through them, I learned things about myself. Like how lucky I was to be able to see. Or how someone could be attracted to a turtle. That I wasn't crazy. I'm not a psycho. I'm not evil. I'm just a teenager.

Rose told me all about her romance with Mikey, the youngest turtle. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but not one of the brightest. Rose also told me about her past. She being blind had disown her, thats how she ended down here. She said that the only reason she didn't go mad was that she fell for Mikey. At first it was his smell, then his voice, and finally, his personality. She liked him in the wrong order of reasons if you ask me.

Lea, on the other hand, came here to escape her father. He had become a drug addict and an alcoholic after her mom left. She said that he was being held at the federal jail. He was going to be let go in a ten years. I asked her if she would go back to live with him, or at least go see him. She said she wouldn't.

She seemed happy though. She did miss her father, but she knew she could do nothing for him. She had an on going romance with Raph, the second oldest turtle. From her point of view, he was the nicest guy in the world. He was "like a stuffed bear" in her own words. But, according to Leo and Don, he was a hot head that could be easily angered. Did I believe them, HELL YES. I remember when I first saw him I thought the exact same thing.

Before Leo came this morning, I had actually been thinking how to play my plan. Things tended to complicate themselves. For one, I wasn't completely healed. My leg was still broken so I didn't have the mobility I needed. And for another, I didn't want to leave.

So when Leo asked me where I planed to go when I got out of here, I broke down.

"What do you mean?" he sounded worried.

"I don't have a home. Not really. When my mom remarried, I ran away."

"Why?"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him. The truth is, I had never told anyone. It was something so personal that I didn't even know how to tell someone. "I wouldn't even know were to start."

"You normally start at the begging." I had to laugh at that. Leo always made me smile. So I decided to tell him. But only the necessary. No need to over explain.

"When my father was arrested, we had no where to go. Me and my four sisters started stealing to survive. Before long, we became the most feared criminals of Rhode Island. But after four years, mother decided to remarry. My sisters followed, saying that they rather live an honest life then to keep running. I was alone. Thats when I came to Manhattan, to start over."

"So thats how you became the leader of the Purple Dragons," Leo sighed.

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard, there all idiots. Any way, I planed to go back, to my mother, the night we were attacked. The problem was that I don't know were they are. I still don't know."

There was a pause. I'm scared that I might have told him to much. That he now thinks I'm taking advantage of his kindness in some way.

"You could stay here." Leo grabbed both of my hands into his. The seemed to fit perfectly. We locked eyes and once again it was just us. When I looked into his eyes, it was as if I was frozen on the spot. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. Before I knew what was happening, he was leaning in. And so was I. We were about to kiss. His breath smelled like mint. It hit me in small pants. I was so close to him…

"Stop." I pushed his chest away. I instantly missed him, but this just couldn't happen. He had a hurt look on his face. Like a little kid when you tell him he can't have candy.

"What?" His hands reached for my knee and started to draw circles around them. "I thought you wanted this," his hand started trailing up.

"I do, but…." I couldn't form words from feeling one hand one my hip. He was leaning in again, which made me scoot back a little.

"But….." He put his other hand on the other side of me. I started laying down, having him on top of me.

"Your father doesn't want you to be in a relationship with me…" I whispered.

"I don't care." We locked eyes one last time. Then we kissed.

Third person's POV

As Leo and Alex closed in, you could practically see sparks flying. And when they finally made contact, there were fireworks. The kiss began slow and controlled. As if they were holding back. Leo had no idea what he was doing. He had never been kissed or given a kiss for that matter. He had seen Mikey and Rose make out on the sofa, and Raph and Lea kiss in the kitchen, so he knew basically what to do. But doing it was an entirely different thing. It felt so weird at first. But as soon as Alex started to respond, he couldn't hold back any longer.

With his body, Leo pushed her fully on the bed. Alex's hands started to trail down his plastron up to his neck. Leo kept his hand on her waist for now. He didn't want to push it. But as much as Alex loved having Leo on top of her, she wanted something else. She rolled them over so that she was straddling him. All the while without breaking the kiss. They kept on kissing this way for a good minute,when she started kissing his neck. When she found his pulse point, she lightly sucked on it. This made Leo moan, so she did it again, only harder. Leo chocked with pleasure. He had never felt anything like this. He started moving his hands up and down her thighs, leaving goose bumps behind.

"So what now?" Alex asked between pants.

"I don't know. I guess this is the part were you say, 'I'll stay'" said Leo with a smirk.

"Mmm, but what will your father say?" She started to sit up, pulling him up too.

"Weren't you listening?" He put his hands on my thighs, "I don't care what he says."

As they were leaning in to kiss again, Splinter called.

"Leonardo, my son, I must speak to you. Now."

Leo sighed. As Alex got of his lap, Leo started to shack. What had he done?

As he reached for the door, he looked back to Alex. Seeing her gave him all the courage he needed to face his father. He realized he didn't regret at all what had happened. In fact, having done it once made him want to do it again.

"Good luck," she kissed him one last time before he started his walk to Splinter's room.

This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. But he was Leonardo. He could handle anything and everything. Even Splinter. If he wanted a leader, he'd give him one. And a leader has to make decisions. For himself.


End file.
